Words without a sound
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Porque es su hermano, porque se trata de Alec. Porque es manejable y porque le pertenece. —Viñeta, Alec/Izzy; incest. Colaboración con ILoveGreenBeatles.


**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments.

**Claim**: Isabelle Lightwood. Alec Lightwood.

**Disclaimmer**: Los Lightwood son de Cassandra Clare, {sí, por mucho que Ellie diga que Alec es de ella, no es así}. (?)

**Summary**: Porque es su hermano, porque se trata de Alec. Porque es manejable y porque le pertenece. —Viñeta, Alec/Izzy; incest.

**Nota Ellie**: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey. Vale, so presté a mi baby para que se liara con su hermana en orden de que ustedes lo leyeran, agradezcanlo con muchos reviews amorosos. Thanks to mah other baby Leeh por escribirlo conmigo & tomarme en cuenta a pesar de que yo escribí como tres lineas, lol. & uh, thanks to my awesome beta (aka, me). Amor for everyone.

**Nota Leeh**: La cabrona de Elissa me dejó sola al final, y yo no quería dejar éste coso incompleto. Así que me autorizó terminarlo y helo aquí, listo para ser adorado por todos (?). Pues no y ya. Pero no sean malas y dejen reviews, ¿shí? {y no le hagan caso a Ellie; ella hizo mucho aquí y realmente le agradezco que escribiera ésto conmigo. Loveya, dudish}.

* * *

><p><strong>Words without a sound<strong>

«Sólo dilo. Dilo y entonces calla,

porque de lo contrario, dejaré de quererte»

Isabelle lloraba. Alec pensó que no debía ser por cualquier pequeñez. Su hermana no lloraba por tonterías. Corrección: su hermana no lloraba. Así que cuando la vio en el pasillo con los ojos nublados y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas negras supo que algo andaba mal. No estaba herida, o al menos eso creía. Su hermana era fuerte. Isabelle era una chica que rompía bocas y reventaba ropa, que conseguía chicos con sus torneadas piernas y sus encantadoras sonrisas. Alec lo sabía muy bien. Más de una vez lo había seducido. Y él no creía que estuviese mal. (Nada que incluyera a Isabelle podía estar mal, ¿entiendes? Nada).

Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y aguardó a su lado. Izzy se aferró a él con todo. Lo miró por entre sus húmedas pestañas, susurrando.

—¿Soy bonita, Alec?

Alec tragó en seco. Abrió la boca para soltar una respuesta que la hiciera sentir mejor, y la volvió a cerrar exhalando.

¿Cómo podría explicarle que la palabra bonita jamás abarcaría el brillo de sus ojos al sonreír, o aquella risa cantarina que le hacía sentir tan bien? ¿Que ninguna palabra jamás podría describir las curvas de sus caderas, y su manera de ondularlas al caminar?  
>Isabelle lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, con su labio temblando. El puchero que Alec no veía desde hace más de cinco años. Solo quiso inclinarse y succionar su labio, hasta dejarlo hincharlo. Que sus sollozos se convirtieran en gemidos bajo su toque.<p>

Al abrir la boca, cerró los ojos, soltando una respuesta breve.

—Eres hermosa, Isabelle.

Sin embargo, ella ya lo sabía. Su hermano siempre había estado en desventaja. Siempre lo había tenido a sus pies, cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos, concediéndole todo lo que se le ocurriera. Lo quería. Era su hermano después de todo. Y no, a ella no le parecía enfermizo soñar con sus labios contra los de ella, sus manos en su cuerpo, ni las pieles tan iguales (tan blancas) volviéndose una sola. Lo quería para ella. "Siempre seré tuyo", le dijo Alec esa vez en el parque, cuando eran pequeños e Isabelle lo único que quería era un chico a quién tocar bajo la ropa y decirle cosas sucias al oído. Por el Ángel, tan sólo tenía once años. Pero es que Isabelle estaba destinada a ser así. Y Alec lo sabía. Le gustaba que su hermana fuera así. Sólo ella lo hacía sentir correcto, natural. Normal.

—¿Me quieres, Alec? Dime que me quieres.

Alec sabía que siempre estaba en desventaja con Isabelle. Que cuando ella lo miraba con esos penetrantes ojos oscuros, sus huesos se convertían en esponja bajo su piel. Que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban, y sus mejillas enrojecían tanto hasta hervir. Que toda ella era suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo entero entrara en calor.

—Te... te quiero, hermana.

Her-ma... na.

Como si esa palabra fuera suficiente para apagar su piel cuando entraba en contacto con ella. Como si esa palabra fuera suficiente para alejar los deseos de empotrarla contra la pared y gritar su nombre entre estocadas. Como si esa palabra significara algo para el deseo que pugnaba en su ingle.

Isabelle quería más. No quería sólo un "te quiero", mucho menos un "hermana". Quería un "te deseo, Isabelle", y lo quería de los labios de Alec. Quería sentir sus manos en su cadera, moviéndola a su antojo; quería sus labios recorriendo toda su piel; quería, Dios, tanto quería aquello por lo cual sus géneros eran diferentes. Pero no importaba. Alec no era diferente a ella. Él era todo lo que Isabelle podía desear. Porque cuando era niña siempre ese sintió atraída por él. De su cabello negro, de sus ojos azules, de su sensual sonrisa de lado. De sus manos, de sus siempre levemente sonrojados y altos pómulos, de sus taladrante mirada. Isabelle lo deseaba. Lo quería hasta el punto de no llamarlo sano.

Y lo que no sabía, era que su hermano sólo estaba esperando una señal. Sólo eso. Isabelle sonrió. Y a pesar del rímel corrido, los ojos hinchados y la ropa arrugada, Alec la vio como lo más precioso que pudiese existir.

—Bésame, Alec.

Una palabra. Una palabra era suficiente para que la cordura de Alec se esfumara, tomando las caderas de Isabelle de un solo y rápido movimiento. Una palabra era suficiente para inclinar su cabeza y mezclar su aliento con el de su hermana, respirar sobre su piel y morder su labio inferior, ondulando las caderas hacia ella.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, enredo sus manos en el cabello negro de Isabelle, y profundizó el beso hasta que la respiración de Isabelle se agitó, convirtiéndose en el suave jadeo con el que Alec había soñado día y noche.

Entonces, una cosa llevó a la otra. De repente ya no había ropa; sólo piel blanca, idéntica, que con cada roce quemaba porque estaba igual de fría que la otra. (Abandonada, incomprendida). Que eran hermanos, y si uno sufría, el otro lo hacía por igual. La necesidad de uno la sentían ambos y el dolor de aquella falta de cariño punzaba en cada uno. Que eran dos, Alec e Izzy, prácticamente iguales y a la vez tan distintos, que sentían y lloraban y se arrastraban porque eran perfectos tanto juntos como por separado.

Y no estaba mal, no, mientras lo mantuvieran todo como un secreto. Uno que podían guardar en la boca del otro, en el cabello de Isabelle, en los ojos azules de Alec. Podía ser un secreto a voces dentro de la habitación de la chica, que jugueteaba entre sus sábanas y después dormía justo debajo de la cama. Era una verdad que parecía pecado y sin embargo, todo era puro, etéreo, como ellos mismos. Roce, caricia, golpe, mordida, gemido, sangre idéntica que llamaba a la sangre que se le asemeja, (y que hierve, que quema; que no mata pero los obsesiona).

Perdición.

Y son hermanos, (hermanos, maldita sea). Pero a veces no, como en aquella ocasión, en la que eran dos personas diferentes que parecían tener toda una vida perteneciéndose.

—¿Aún me quieres, Alec? Dime que sí.

—Izzy…

—O miénteme. Anda, hazlo.

(Sí, miénteme, tócame, lárgate, regresa. No me dejes. Vete, llévame contigo y no me digas que me amas porque entonces te partiré la boca a besos, y te tocaré por todas partes hasta que te quede claro que eres mío Alec, sólo mío. Por siempre, para siempre).

—Te quiero, Isabelle.

(Te querré por siempre, Izzy. Lo haré hasta que te mueras. Pero ahora calla y abrázame; enreda los dedos en mi cabello y hazme saber que estás aquí, viva, tibia, a mi lado, y que jamás vas a irte. Al menos no todavía. Que soy lo único en tu vida que ha valido la pena, que soy el indicado, que siempre lo he sido. Dime que no te duele. Sonríeme, llora de nuevo, grita. Bésame. Bésame hasta que te canses).

Y entonces Isabelle sonríe, pero Alec ya no sabe qué significa. De repente se siente perdido, con las manos estáticas y el cuerpo alerta. Su hermana ríe suavemente, lo besa con calma, prometiéndole en silencio que no será la última vez. Pero no agradece, claro que no. Es algo que necesita y que, sabe, Alec siempre estará ahí para brindarle. (Él siempre estará ahí, cerca, donde pueda verlo).

Porque es su hermano, porque se trata de Alec.

(Porque es manejable) y porque le pertenece.


End file.
